fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "The Sword in the Stone". It Will Appeard on YouTube on February 23, 2020. Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Merlin - Wizard Whitebeard (Where's Waldo?) *Archimedes - Ace (Powerbirds) *Sir Ector - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Sir Kay - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Sir Pellinore - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Madam Mim - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Black Bart - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Scullery Maid - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Wolf - Steele (Balto) *Pike - Dr. Blowhole (The Pengins of Madagascar) *Frog - Mr. Toad (Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Little Girl Squirrel - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy (Animaniacs) *Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Guard That Says "Who Goes There" - Mogo Monkey (Kody Kapow) Wart's Wizard Duel Transformtions played by: *Fish Wart - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Squirrel Wart - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Bird Wart - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformtions played by: *Fish Merlin - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Squirrel Merlin - Surly (The Nut Job) *Turtle Merlin - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Rabbit Merlin - Clover (Sofia the First) *Caterpillar Merlin - Caterpillar (The Very Hungry Caterpillar) *Walrus Merlin - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Mouse Merlin - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Crab Merlin - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Goat Merlin - Jeb (Home on the Range) Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformtions played by: *Cat Mim - Pom Pom (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) *Alligator Mim - Flo The Alligator (The Little Mermaid: TV Series) *Fox Mim - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster) *Chicken Mim - Miss Prissy (Looney Tunes) *Elephant Mim - Mama Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Tiger Mim - Tigress (Timon and Pumbaa) *Snake Mim - Kaa (The Jungle Book (2016)) *Rhinoceros Mim - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Dragon Mim - Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) Scenes Index: *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Hiro Drops in Tea/("Higitus Figitus")/At Wizard's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - ("A Medieval Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Hiro' Educations/"Madam Mim" *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - A Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Hiro is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs